A Confession Under Winter Moon
by Yoruno Aozora
Summary: "Tapi, entah kenapa aku suka, mengingatkanku ketika Tsurumaru-san datang ke honmaru ini." "Aku juga menyukainya." Sebuah pengakuan akan rahasia yang selalu ia simpan. Namun, ia tak tergesa dan membiarkan bulan purnama mengatur waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya. oneshoot(femalesaniwaxtsurumaru)


Author : #sembunyi didalam lemari. Author sungguh minta maaf karena telah membuat oneshoot tak jelas ini. Mana selesai dalam sehari dan lihatlah jam berapa ini Author gila! Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran Author sehingga mampu membuat oneshoot romance abal ini. Maklum, seringnya bikin cerita suspense tragedy berbumbu psikopat dan penuh akan penyiksaan, menumpulkan indera Author terhadap pure romance tanpa adanya pelik berbelit – belit layaknya fanfiction Author di fandom penuh vampire do-S. Tiba – tiba kepengen bikin oneshoot ini karena terpesona ngeliat Tsurumaru di anime terbaru TouRan. Yah, mengingat si bangau tukang jail ini karakter favorit Author. Padahal masih punya tanggungan fanfic lain #bersujud. Harap ampuni Author!

Rasanya cukup sampe sini aja ocehan nggak jelas nan aneh ini. Mungkin tak seberapa, tapi Author cukup berharap minna mau mampir dan memberikan kripik pedas. Kripik pedas itu obat manjur untuk berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan nikmati oneshoot abal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : OC, karakter OOC, bertebaran typo dimana - mana, cerita gaje nan abal, dkk.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu bukan milik Author. Author hanya meminjam karakternya untuk membuat fanfiction ini.**

* * *

 **A Confession Under Winter Moon**

Manik emas miliknya menatap langit – langit kamarnya yang gelap. Ia berusaha untuk tidur, namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang menemuinya malam ini. Meskipun kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh selimutnya sanggup melawan suhu rendah musim dingin, tetap tak membuatnya tergoda untuk terbang ke alam mimpi. Helaan nafas yang diikuti oleh uap putih keluar dari mulutnya. Ia putuskan untuk jalan – jalan sekadar mencari angin segar, barangkali dapat membuatnya sedikit lelah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, mengabaikan haori yang ia pakai cukup tebal guna menghalangi angin malam di musim dingin. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin sakit dan mengundang khawatir teman seperjuangan lainnya. Terutama dari majikannya sendiri. Ah, hanya membayangkan tuannya mampu membuat senyum terlukis dibibirnya.

Langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di taman. Dirinya pun menajamkan inderanya dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan suara langkahnya, mengabaikan salju dibawah kakinya. Jika kehadiran seseorang itu adalah penyusup, harus segera ia tangani. Terlebih jika itu adalah Pasukan Pengubah Sejarah harus secepat mungkin dimusnahkan jika tak ingin ada korban di benteng ini.

Yah, ketakutan dan kewaspadaan berlebihan itu nampaknya hanya imajinasi milik sang bangau, Tsurumaru Kuninaga saja.

Raut serius di wajah Tsurumaru Kuninaga hilang dalam sekejap dan digantikan dengan senyum lebar nan jahil khas miliknya. Ia berjalan mengendap, berharap langkah kakinya tak terdengar lalu berdiri tepat dibelakang sosok itu. Dirinya hendak memberi kejutan yang langsung gagal karena telah disadari terlebih dulu.

"Jangan coba – coba membuat keributan di malam hari, Tsurumaru-san," sahut sosok itu tegas. "Kau akan membangunkan semua orang."

Tsurumaru mendecih pelan sebelum terkekeh. "Kupikir akan berhasil mengagetkanmu, Aruji."

Sang Saniwa menoleh, memberikan Tsurumaru delikan tajam yang diikuti oleh helaan nafas panjang. "Lalu, kalau aku boleh bertanya, kenapa Tsurumaru-san disini?" tanyanya lembut. "Jangan – jangan sedang memasang jebakan?!"

"Aruji, kau menganggapku apa?" sergah Tsurumaru sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan haori miliknya dan menyampirkannya dipundak tuannya. "Aruji sendiri? Kau bisa sakit kalau berada di tempat dingin seperti ini."

Tuannya bergumam terima kasih. Kedua tangannya merapatkan haori milik Tsurumaru, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar cukup hebat lantaran berada diluar cukup lama. Jawaban akan pertanyaan Tsurumaru dibalas dengan gelengan kepala sebelum iris biru indahnya kembali berpaling pada langit malam. Bulan purnama menguasai langit malam sendirian, tanpa adanya bintang yang menemani sang bulan. Tsurumaru memerhatikan tuannya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Meskipun sudah cukup lama dirinya berada di benteng dan menjalani hidup sebagai _touken danshi_ untuk menjaga sejarah, tak pernah ia mengetahui pikiran tuannya terlepas dari tugasnya sebagai Saniwa. Sungguh misterius dan berhasil membuat bangau tukang jahil tersebut penasaran. Namun, satu hal yang bisa ia katakan adalah tuannya seorang pekerja keras. Tak memedulikan dirinya yang seorang wanita, tuannya tetap ringan tangan dan selalu siap membantu. Nampaknya tiada hari tanpa melihat tuannya melakukan sesuatu, entah itu berkebun ataupun membantu di dapur. Hebatnya lagi, meskipun tak seberapa, tuannya mampu melakukan seni pedang.

Tsurumaru tersentak tatkala sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kedua pipinya. Iris emasnya menatap tuannya yang terlihat khawatir. "Daijoubu desu ka, Tsurumaru-san?" tanya tuannya.

Senyum terlukis dibibir sang bangau. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. Ia menggengam kedua tangan majikannya yang masih berada di pipinya, begitu dingin bagaikan salju. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, Aruji. Ayo masuk sebelum kau sakit dan membuat semua orang, terlebih Hasebe panik."

Tawa pelan bagaikan alunan musik keluar dari mulut tuannya. Bukannya mengikuti saran Tsurumaru, tuannya justru tetap diam ditempat sambil menatap lurus kearah matanya. Tatapannya begitu dalam hingga tubuhnya seolah membeku. Begitu pula dengan jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga tuannya tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu berisik. Dirinya kembali dibuat terkejut ketika melihat senyum lembut tuannya.

"Ternyata benar, mirip sekali," bisik tuannya halus.

"Warna mata Tsurumaru-san mirip dengan warna bulan purnama malam ini," lanjut tuannya. "Totemo kirei desu."

"Warna mata Aruji juga tak kalah indah," sahut Tsurumaru geli. "Biru seperti warna laut."

"Tetap masih kalah dengan Izuminokami-san dan Horikawa-kun. Atau Mikazuki-san," tukas tuannya. "Tapi, entah kenapa aku suka, mengingatkanku ketika Tsurumaru-san datang ke _honmaru_ ini. Tsurumaru-san tahu, saat itu bulan purnama juga loh."

Satu rahasia besar yang ia simpan rapat – rapat sejak bertemu dan mengenal tuannya. Ia menyukai tuannya. Tak hanya sebagai majikan yang sudah memberikannya tubuh untuk berjuang melindungi sejarah, ia juga menyukai tuannya sebagai seorang wanita. Tsurumaru yakin jika semua _touken danshi_ menyukai tuannya, entah itu dalam pandangan romantis atau tidak. Sungguh mustahil jika mereka tak menyukai tuannya. Bahkan Ookurikara yang sejak awal nampak tak niat bergaul dengan yang lain termasuk tuannya, akhirnya mau membuka hatinya. Yah, meski tidak semua orang. Alasannya cukup sederhana bagaimana mereka semua dapat menyayangi sang Saniwa. Tuannya menerima mereka semua dengan lapang dada, baik dan buruk tanpa memedulikan latar belakang maupun kemampuan mereka. Ia menerimanya dan memperlakukan mereka bagaikan satu keluarga besar.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga mencintai tuannya.

Oleh karena itu, mendengar ucapan tuannya yang menyukai dirinya, meskipun hanya warna matanya, Tsurumaru tetap merasa bahagia. Saking bahagianya sampai ia mengangkat tubuh sang majikan kedalam pelukannya, tak memedulikan pekikan yang keluar dari mulut tuannya. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah bagaikan tomat di kedua pipinya. Kedua tangan yang berada dibawah kaki tuannya ia dekap dengan erat, tak ingin tuannya jatuh diatas salju dingin.

"Tsu-tsu-tsurumaru-san! Tolong turunkan aku," pekik tuannya pelan, takut semua orang akan terbangun.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, bagaimana Aruji?" goda Tsurumaru yang mendapat balasan pukulan pelan di pundaknya. Ia menatap tepat kearah iris biru tuannya, begitu serius hingga rona di kedua pipi tuannya terlihat semakin pekat. Ah, jika memang bisa ingin sekali ia mengecap pipi merah itu. Kemudian mengatakan perasaan sesungguhnya terhadap gadis didalam pelukannya. Namun, bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan entah mengapa terasa sangat mustahil. Maka dari itu, Tsurumaru kembali memerlihatkan senyum lebar khas miliknya. "Aku juga menyukainya," ucapnya.

Kedua alis tuannya sedikit berkerut tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, Tsurumaru-san?"

Tsurumaru hanya bergumam panjang, tak ada niatan untuk menjawab yang berhasil membuat tuannya mengembungkan pipinya. "Jya, biar kuantar Aruji kembali ke kamar. Hasebe akan membunuhku kalau sampai membuat Aruji sakit karena terlalu lama diluar."

"Kalau begitu, turunkan aku," pinta tuannya.

Tsurumaru berpikir sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar tuannya. "Kurasa tidak," sahutnya tegas.

"Tu-turunkan aku, Tsurumaru-san!" seru tuannya. "Tubuhku berat, bukan?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Tsurumaru. "Sangat ringan sampai aku heran apa Aruji makan dengan teratur. Baiklah, pagi ini aku akan meminta Mitsutada membuatkan porsi ekstra untuk Aruji."

Tuannya memukul pundak Tsurumaru sembari mengeluarkan protes, melupakan jika suaranya cukup keras dan sanggup membangunkan semua orang. Sementara Tsurumaru Kuninaga hanya tertawa dan membawa tuannya menuju kamar sang majikan dalam gendongannya, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba menghampiri dadanya. Biarkanlah semua perasaan dan kenangan ini tersimpan dalam hatinya. Entah harus menunggu berapa tahun lamanya, ia yakin pasti akan datang waktu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan terdalamnya. Jika saat itu tiba, akan ia dengarkan jawaban yang diberikan, tak peduli baik maupun buruk. Bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi bisu pengakuan dirinya kepada tambatan hatinya.

Dibawah sinar bulan purnama, Tsurumaru Kuninaga menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

Daijoubu desu ka : Apa kau baik - baik saja

Totemo kirei desu : Sangat cantik

* * *

Author : Hanya sedikit tambahan, ini fanfiction pertama di fandom touran, jadi tolong maklumi Author baru ini. Oh, jangan lupa kripik pedas di kotak review akan selalu Author tunggu.

Akhir kata, bye bye


End file.
